Ridley
Ridley (リドリー, Ridorii) is a high ranking Space Pirate, the arch enemy of Samus Aran, and is one of the most common recurring characters in the Metroid series, appearing in almost every Metroid game, often encountered towards the end of the game. Ridley's appearance is considered similar to a skeletal pterodactyl with glowing eyes. Ridley is known for being very defiant and persistent; though Samus has defeated him many times, he always manages to return and do battle with her, either through his healing abilities, cloning or robotic enhancements. Despite his fearsome and bestial appearance, Ridley is known to be highly intelligent and is shown to even be capable of speaking in the manga; with his intelligence he was also seemingly capable of building a synthetic construct made in his own image. He is known to have a bloodthirsty personality and takes great personal enjoyment in destruction. Though he often appears in different forms, through scans found in the Metroid Prime sub-series and events portrayed in Metroid: Other M, it is confirmed that every incarnation of Ridley before the latter game and Metroid Fusion is indeed the same being (save for Robot Ridley), from the manga to Corruption and Super Metroid despite his multiple defeats (some of which involve his body exploding). In most games he has appeared in, he has been the second to last boss (or 3rd to last boss if there are multiple final bosses) except for Zero Mission and Other M ; however, Robot Ridley (the robotic construct built in his image) is the final boss in the former game. The manga also has revealed that Ridley is extremely adept at survival. Ridley was capable of healing his wounds by eating human flesh, as illustrated in the manga in a part where he stated that he survived the destruction of his flagship by consuming the bodies and cells of the dead humans in K-2L. Contents hide 1 Biography 2 Boss Battles 2.1 Metroid 2.2 Super Metroid 2.3 Metroid: Zero Mission 2.4 Metroid: Other M 3 Personality and traits 4 Powers and abilites 5 Official data 5.1 Metroid: Zero Mission interview 5.2 Metroid manual 5.3 Official Nintendo Player's Guide 5.4 Super Metroid manual 5.5 Official Metroid: Zero Mission website 6 Cameo appearances 6.1 Super Smash Bros. series 6.1.1 Super Smash Bros. 6.1.2 Super Smash Bros. Melee 6.1.2.1 Trophy 6.1.3 Super Smash Bros. Brawl 6.1.3.1 Trophy 6.1.3.2 Stickers in Brawl 7 Trivia 8 Appearances 9 Gallery 10 References BiographyEdit Biography sectionEdit Main article: Biography of Ridley Boss BattlesEdit Boss Battles sectionEdit MetroidEdit Metroid sectionEdit In Metroid, Ridley is about Samus' height, if slightly taller, and merely hops around throwing zigzagging fireballs at her. Samus can fire almost anything at him and he gets hurt. Once Samus defeats him, 75 missiles are added to her maximum amount. Super MetroidEdit Super Metroid sectionEdit Ridley is once again equipped with his "classic attacks" (as a matter of fact, Super Metroid was the first game to feature these attacks; as a result, they are noticeably more chaotic and his tail is much more maneuverable) when Samus finds him in his lair in the deep, central part of Norfair. Samus must defeat him again as one of the bosses to unlock access to Tourian. With the loss of the armor plating from his previous form, he is now much more vulnerable to attack. His previous form demanded that he be shot in the chest or mouth, but he is now vulnerable to both Missile launchers and Charge Beams from any angle; however, Ridley has the ability to shield himself against any attack (including breaking through the near invincible Screw Attack) with his whip-like tail, the only invunerable part of his body. When defeated, Ridley's body breaks apart and every individual piece combusts and disintegrates. After Samus kills Mother Brain, Zebes explodes, taking Ridley's remains with it. Metroid: Other M states that this defeat marks the true death of Samus's arch-nemesis. Metroid: Zero MissionEdit Metroid: Zero Mission sectionEdit In Zero Mission, Ridley is much more difficult than in the original Metroid. Ridley flies around and tries to kill Samus with his "classic" attacks - tail swipes, fireballs, claw slashes and crushing grabs. After Samus defeats him, she is allowed to leave with the Unknown Item she had obtained just before the battle. There is also a boss called the Ridley Robot, created by Ridley, who serves as the end boss of Zero Mission. After Samus explores the Space Pirate Mothership, the nearby Chozo ruins, and recovers her lost Power Suit, she eventually stumbles onto the mechanized version of Ridley which she must destroy in order to leave the ship. After its destruction, it activates a self-destruct mechanism that obliterates the mothership. Metroid: Other MEdit Metroid: Other M sectionEdit Like its predecessor, the Ridley clone is equipped with some of the original's "classic" attacks, as well as a few new moves of his own. His main form of attack is to swipe Samus with his claws, as well as whip her with his tail. Both attacks can be dodged with the SenseMove. Ridley will also breathe a short-ranged burst of flame if Samus is close enough, and can also charge up a large stream of fire. Ridley's most devastating attack is to charge at Samus and, if successful, drag her along the wall, causing major damage (this attack can be predicted as he will raise his left hand to grab her). After this, Ridley will stop for a moment, allowing Samus to fire a charged shot at him. Note that doing nothing will allow Ridley to breathe fire at her at point-blank range. Ridley also has two aerial attacks at his disposal. His first move consists of stabbing the hunter with his tail then attempting to crush her from above. Well-timed SenseMoves can dodge this assault. His other attack consists of charging up a huge fireball and firing it at the center of the arena, creating a large shockwave that must be jumped over. Once Samus has inflicted enough damage to Ridley, the beast will fall over, stunned and vulnerable to a Lethal Strike where Samus grabs hold of Ridley and fires a charged shot down his throat. After performing a Lethal Strike, Ridley will immediately counter with a new move: he will harden his skin (giving him a darker look), rendering him invulnerable to Samus' Plasma Beam shots. Samus can either wait until the effect wears off or fire a Super Missile at him, returning him to normal immediately. Interestingly, as Ridley takes damage, his body becomes more and more ravaged. Once Ridley has taken sufficent damage, he will fall over, unconscious. Personality and traitsEdit Personality and traits sectionEdit While Ridley is commonly portrayed as a destructive beast in the games, the official Metroid manga delved a great deal deeper into the persona of the Space Pirate General. Ridley first appeared in chapter one, where his violent disposition and love of death and destruction is made apparent when he orders his entire legion of Space Pirates to annihilate the peaceful inhabitants of K2-L as he looked on. His ability for cruelty is further made concrete when he attempts to kill a small girl who tries to befriend him; killing her mother while trying to shield the child. He, like many of his Space Pirate brethren, also believes in the superiority of certain races over others, counting himself among the privileged elite species and the lower races seen as something only to exterminate. Despite these bloodthirsty tendencies, Ridley has shown to be an intelligent and competent battle tactician orchestrating a great many successful battles as well as proving a serious threat on his own. Interestingly, his traits as a competent leader seem to be on a genetic level, as the Mystery Creature, Ridley's adolescent form, seemingly leads various creatures into attacking Adam Malkovich's squad while he handles Samus alone. However his quick temper and his arrogant belief that nothing can defeat him often undermines these qualities, leading to a great many defeats for him as well. Ridley also seems to grudgingly show respect to those that are natural at commanding others, such as when Gray Voice is ordering the Pirate Troops to their battle stations; Ridley, taken aback, smirks at being told by Gray Voice to attend to his job and sarcastically addresses him as "Sir Military Commander" when he flies off. He has also shown to have a very sadistic sense of humor evidenced by his various comments against Samus upon their first meeting since K2-L. Ridley even goes so far as to taunt her by saying that he may have eaten and incorporated the cells of her mother's corpse into his body and sardonically wonders what part her cells reside in and proceeds to bring his foot down on Samus angrily saying "At least pay your respects!"; referring to her dead mother, showing just how much joy he takes in the suffering of others. This sadism can also be seen in Other M as Ridley toys with Samus before being interrupted by Anthony. Powers and abilitesEdit Powers and abilites sectionEdit Ridley has proven to be a fierce opponent in battle. While fighting hand-to-hand, Ridley primarily makes use of his lethal claws, talons, and tail. Ridley is also capable of breathing plasma in battle, either in the form of large fireballs, or a large stream. His wings enable him to fly at fast speeds to outrun opponents. Ridley also possesses physical strength sufficient enough to grab Samus with one hand and drag her along the wall, as evident in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Metroid: Other M. He is also shown to be adept at survival, able to heal himself by consuming others and incorporating their cells into his body. In Metroid: Other M, Ridley's clone displays the ability to change the pigments of his skin and harden it, making him immune to Samus' beam attacks. While in this hardened state, Ridley's attacks also gain greater speed and strength. Ridley is infamous for his uncanny ability to cheat death on many occasions. He is referred to as the "Cunning God of Death" in the offical artwork. Notable occasions of this are: His survival of the destruction of K2-L by consuming the bodies of the dead humans. His survival from his defeat on Zebes and "resurrection" as Meta Ridley. Having survived his fall on the Impact Crater by seemingly fusing with Phazon and later transformed into Omega Ridley after his defeat on Norion. In Super Metroid, he returns with a purely organic body. He is unintentionally cloned by the Galactic Federation. An X Parasite mimicks his DNA, transforming him into Neo Ridley. Official dataEdit Official data sectionEdit Metroid: Zero Mission interviewEdit Metroid: Zero Mission interview sectionEdit "Though there are many secrets in the Metroid series, my instant thought is why is Ridley preserved in the freezing chamber? What was the Galactic Federation planning to do with him?" Yoshio Sakamoto: "For the time being, I don't know. Maybe it will be revealed in the near future?" 1 Metroid manualEdit Metroid manual sectionEdit "It's the head of Mini-Boss Hideout II. It jumps up into the air and breathes fire. It's the original life form of the planet Zebes and is controlled by Mother Brain. Destroy it and you win 75 missile blasts!!!" Official Nintendo Player's GuideEdit Official Nintendo Player's Guide sectionEdit "It attacks Samus by spewing fireballs. A missile attack is very effective, but if you have the wave beam, it would be a good idea to use the beam continuously while jumping through the lava." Super Metroid manualEdit Super Metroid manual sectionEdit "Ridley headed the mission to the Space Colony and stole the Metroid Hatchling. It whips out at enemies with its long tail and spits fire while flying through the air." Official Metroid: Zero Mission websiteEdit Official Metroid: Zero Mission website sectionEdit Image from the Zero Mission website. RoyboyXAdded by RoyboyX "Extremely dangerous! Enormous wing-span and long, whip-like tail. Moves very fast and attacks with alarming ferocity. Emits fireballs of gas from elongated beak. Will try to pick up enemies and crush them with razor-sharp talons. Vulnerable to Super Missiles. DANGER LEVEL: VERY HIGH." "Powerful wings" "Razor sharp talons" "Elongated beak" Cameo appearancesEdit Cameo appearances sectionEdit Ridley appeared in the Captain N: The Game Master comic stories Welcome to Videoland, Money Changes Everything (in name), Breakout, and When Friends Fall Out (as a flashback) based on his original concept art. In Breakout, he impersonated Judge Racklas, who is of his own species, after Mother Brain had all of her own crimes reattributed to Princess Lana. Packs of creatures similar to him attack the heroes on Metroid in the episodes Metroid, Sweet Metroid and GameBoy. Ridley makes a cameo appearance in the background of a Metroid: Other M-themed stage in Dead or Alive Dimensions. Ridley is on the box and cartridge art for Super Metroid, which also appears in WarioWare: Smooth Moves on the Wii, in the microgame Super Nostalgic Entertainment System. As part of another collaboration between Nintendo and Team Ninja, Ridley and his signature theme are set to make a cameo appearance in Dead or Alive Dimensions. He attacks characters from the background of the Geothermal Power Plant arena, and is killed in the end by a Power Bombing Samus. Super Smash Bros. seriesEdit Super Smash Bros. series sectionEdit Planet Zebes background cameo. Lom678Added by Lom678 Super Smash Bros. Melee website. ChozoBoyAdded by ChozoBoy Super Smash Bros.Edit Super Smash Bros. sectionEdit In Super Smash Bros., Ridley appears occasionally in the background of Planet Zebes. Super Smash Bros. MeleeEdit Super Smash Bros. Melee sectionEdit In Super Smash Bros. Melee, Ridley appears briefly fighting Samus in the opening cutscene. Ridley can be seen holding the capsule containing the Metroid Hatchling from Super Metroid in his talons. He also has a trophy in the game. Trophy "The head of the Space Pirates on Zebes, Ridley soars through space on wicked wings. Ridley may look like a mindless monster, but he's actually quite intelligent. After the SR-388 incident, where Samus captured the infant Metroid, Ridley took the Space Academy by storm, annihilating the complex and taking the Metroid back." Super Smash Bros. BrawlEdit Super Smash Bros. Brawl sectionEdit Ridley as he appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Blue NinjakoopaAdded by Blue Ninjakoopa Ridley appears as a member of the Subspace Army and a boss during the Subspace Emissary, in which Samus and Pikachu must fight him. In the cutscene prior to the battle, Ridley ambushes and grabs Samus, flying upward and scraping her along the walls. Pikachu breaks Samus free from Ridley's grasp using Thunder. In the first battle, Ridley has higher health and uses moves ranging from claw swipes to a move similar to Rayquaza's Extremespeed to a tail swipe across the entire stage. The tail swipe can do major damage (The move can do around 70% damage if the other person is at 0% damage) on harder difficulties and the extreme speed move is a main killing move. He flies from one side to the other and is similar in style to Master Hand in the way of how it attacks and then pauses. Ridley later attacks Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Captain Falcon, Captain Olimar, Samus, Pikachu, and R.O.B. as they are all escaping on the Falcon Flyer. In this fight, he is in his "Meta Ridley" form from Metroid Prime as he pursues. His attacks include firing missiles and energy beams from his mouth, diving at the player, and pounding on the Falcon Flyer in an attempt to send the player off-screen. During this fight, the player has only two minutes to defeat Meta Ridley. Ridley is later resurrected by Tabuu, the main villain of the game, to fight the player in the final level, The Great Maze (oddly, Ridley and Meta Ridley are both resurrected as separate beings). Trophy "The leader of the Space Pirates. He looks like a pterosaur but has high intelligence and a brutal nature. He plans to steal the baby Metroid from Samus for his own use. Ridley utilizes wings for a full range of flight and attacks with fireballs from his mouth and whips of his tail. As the culprit behind the murder of Samus's parents, the connections with Samus run deep." Metroid (1986) Super Metroid (1994) Meta Ridley: '"The meta form of Ridley, revived using the Space Pirates' genetic engineering and cybernetic technologies. His thin chest plate--and weak point--is protected by a highly resistant membrane. Meta Ridley is highly mobile and features a multimissile system, a bomb launcher, and powerful wings. Ice attacks are particularly effective in dealing damage to him. Metroid Prime (2002) Stickers in Brawl Ridley - Metroid Darkness Attack +30 (Ganondorf) Ridley - Metroid: Zero Mission Arm Attack +25 (All) TriviaEdit Trivia sectionEdit Development Room concept art. ChozoBoyAdded by ChozoBoy Super Metroid commercial. RoyboyXAdded by RoyboyX Ridley's name is likely derived from Ridley Scott, the director of the first film of the Alien film series, from which Metroid games are stated to have taken a lot of inspiration. His first appearance in Metroid also bears resemblance to the Xenomorph creatures from the same series. Metroid: Other M confirms that the original Ridley, despite all of his previous defeats, had always survived each encounter. It is only in Super Metroid where the original space dragon was killed for the first and last time. In every non 3-D game he is involved in, Ridley's fireballs have an uncanny resemblance to Mario's fireballs. Whether or not this similarity is intentional is unknown. Ridley's fireballs are invulnerable to all of Samus's weapons in the NES Metroid, Super Metroid and Fusion. The latter two games chronologically take place after NES's remake (Zero Mission) and Prime 3 in which his fireballs could be easily destroyed, suggesting his later incarnations had gotten rid of their vulnerability. Ridley is the only other character besides the SA-X, Mother Brain, Fusion's Omega Metroid and Dark Samus to best Samus in a fight by canon. In the Super Metroid intro, Ridley is able to incapacitate Samus long enough to steal the last Metroid and accomplish his mission, though if a player is skilled enough, Ridley can be somewhat defeated. The result is Ridley losing his grip on the Baby's canister and dropping it, but quickly grabs it again and flees. Similar to other major villains in other Nintendo game series like Bowser or Ganondorf, Ridley is the most common reappearing villain in the Metroid series, as he has appeared in every Metroid game to date except for Metroid II: Return of Samus, Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, and Metroid Prime Hunters. Vs. Ridley was intended to appear in Echoes, though the reason for its removal is unknown, as it only exists in the game's code.1 Ridley is capable of being bipedal, shown in Metroid Prime 3 in the cut-scene at the beginning of the battle when Omega Ridley walks up to Samus and attempts to bite her and in the second phase of the battle: once she destroys the joints on his Phazite armor and his weak spot is exposed, he stands on two feet and clumsily walks around swiping at Samus as she blasts his chest with Phazon energy from Hypermode. Also, in Metroid Prime, he stumbles on two legs as the Chozo spirits blast at his exposed chest cavity. However, he also stands on his two feet during the battle when Samus fires a round into his mouth exposing his chest. While preparing his charge attack, he stands on his feet as well. In Other: M he is also seen standing on two legs while roaring at or grabbing Samus, he also moves on two legs while trying to swipe at her with his arms. In all of his 2-D appearances, his wings are curiously smaller than his body size, logically making them unlikely to even lift Ridley off the ground, and yet he soars through the air with ease (even his X-Parasite mimic). His 3-D appearances and manga rectify this mystery by giving him wings that exceed his main body. In the Pirate Command sector of the Pirate Homeworld, images of Ridley can be found on the glowing orange monitors. The Lethal Strike Samus uses on Ridley in Other M is very similar to the way she defeats Meta Ridley in Corruption: both times she grabs him and fires into his throat. A possible explanation for Ridley's color changes throughout the series may be due to an ablility to control the pigments in his skin in a way similar that some chameleons or an octopus use. When Samus first enters his arena in Super Metroid, Ridley is not visible at first. Ridley's eyes soon open in front of Samus, and he then becomes fully visible before soaring into the air to attack. Ridley also does the same thing in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption when Samus enters the generator room and on the Pirate Homeworld he was blue to match the Leviathan but that pigmentation was likely due to corruption. This may indicate that Ridley can camouflage. Ridley's signature music was originally used as a generic boss fight background music in Super Metroid, but in later games, it has been associated solely with Ridley. Although there have been variations of Ridley's theme in each game (different tempo, extra beats, etc), the music's rhythm and sound are consistent and used for every incarnation except for his very first boss fight in the original Metroid. Meta Ridley can be seen on Nintendo Monopoly representing Tennessee Avenue for $180, though the property is simply referred to as "Ridley". In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, partial in-game data exists for a Ridley Assist Trophy, but it is not in-game. It was likely scrapped in development. Zero Mission concept art shows a new form of Ridley known as Ridley-2 (or perhaps Ridley-Z). This form has an extra clawed hand on the tip of his tail, and his arms and wings are merged together. Ridley is referred to as the "Cunning God of Death" in his Zero Mission official art. There is a mini-boss encountered in the final stage of Contra III: The Alien Wars which resembles a silver dragon; this creature shares several characteristics with Ridley, mainly in the manner in which it uses its tail as both an offensive and defensive weapon.2 Many of Ridley's attacks in Super Smash Bros. Brawl are similar to those of Dyna Blade, a giant birdlike boss from the Kirby series. Ridley seems to be the only creature capable of triggering Samus' PTSD. Metroid: Other M is the only game where Ridley's upper jaw is not longer than the lower one, and is also the only game where it points upwards, not down. Ridley appears to be both right and left-handed. In Metroid Prime and Corruption, whenever he prepares to charge at Samus or grab her, respectively, he uses his left. In Super Metroid, Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Metroid: Other M, he uses his right hand. Ridley does not seem to need oxygen to live. Metroid Prime clearly portrayed him flying out into space without any gear as he escapes the Orpheon, though this may be due to his cybernetics. Additionally, the Super Metroid Comic features him exiting out into space and his Super Smash Bros. Melee trophy states that he flies through space with his wings; the last two sources are not considered canon however. There is no explanation on how he is able to fly in an environment which does not contain air or gas, a necessary medium for any creature with wings to take flight; he is nevertheless seen flapping his wings. In the case of Meta Ridley, his wings, which seem to be energy-based, might have some significance to this. Ridley's blood is green, as shown in Other M. This is a common trope for alien creatures in science fiction environments. However, RIdley's blood is shown to be red in Corruption during the boss battle on Norion before he falls down the shaft. Despite being shown to be a male through the logbook scans in Metroid Prime, Retro Studios designer Mike Sneath refers to Ridley as a female. Metroid: Other M reveals that Ridley's vision is tinted green, possibly as a result of nictitating membranes that cover and protect his eyes. In Metroid: Other M, if Samus takes too long to locate and blast the Magma-eruption port, Ridley's plasma breath will rain down on her, knocking her out of Search View. In Metroid: Other M, if Samus attacks Ridley with regular shots, he may leap back and roar at her, though its possible it this won't occur. In Metroid: Other M, if Samus's Energy drops to 0 while Ridley scrapes her along the wall, the Game Over does not immediately initiate; Ridley will still continue his attack but Samus cannot do anything and is vulnerable to Ridley's plasma breath. The Game Over sequence initiates once Samus hits the floor. In Metroid: Other M, the majority of Ridley's attacks can easily defeat Samus in one hit on Hard Mode. AppearancesEdit Appearances sectionEdit Metroid: Other M commercial ChozoBoyAdded by ChozoBoy Metroid Metroid (1986 manga) Captain N: The Game Master Money Changes Everything (Mentioned.) Breakout When Friends Fall Out (Flashback) Super Metroid Super Metroid commercial Super Metroid (Manga) Super Metroid (Nintendo Power comic) Super Metroid Nintendo Player's Guide Super Smash Bros. Super Smash Bros. Melee Metroid Fusion Metroid Prime Metroid Prime (Comic) Metroid Prime: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide Metroid Prime Official Strategy Guide (Brady) Metroid Prime and Metroid Fusion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide Metroid (2002 manga) Metroid Zero Mission Metroid Prime 2: Echoes Bonus Disc Metroid Prime 2: Echoes (Unused Vs. Ridley theme for multiplayer) Metroid Prime Pinball WarioWare: Smooth Moves Super Nostalgic Entertainment System Metroid Prime 3: Corruption Super Smash Bros. Brawl New Play Control! Metroid Prime Metroid Prime Trilogy Metroid Prime Trilogy art booklet Metroid: Other M TV Commercial :60 Spot Dead or Alive: Dimensions